


The Awakening

by Emoauthorcas



Series: The dimension traveler [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dimension Travel, Original Character(s), POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emoauthorcas/pseuds/Emoauthorcas
Summary: Liliane has to figure out her heritage and get used to it being there. She will also need to get stronger if she wants to face her aunt.Currently rated mature for the violence and gore (these chapters will have warnings)I'll add tags as I go.
Series: The dimension traveler [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892338





	1. 1. A New Start

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post when I feel like it, also for now slow updates. Thank you for reading.

I choose a song to go with each chapter from YouTube to set a vibe or go with the chapter. if you want to listen to it while reading then here

[Impossible by Shontelle ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=juYOtYvXB64&feature=youtu.be)

[Tiny Introduction to the character.]

Hi! I am Liliane Shadow Striker. My eyes are naturally blue but they sometimes turn a shade of bright pink. My hair is also purple, but that is not normal. I also have an outline of a star on my hand. I have been told that it is a birthmark, and I was also told to wear a glove over it. I am four years old but with a mentality greater than my age. The reason why well my mom is paranoid.

[Back to story.]

It started when they found us according to my mom, but it seemed like she was prepared. I always thought she was paranoid because we would never stay in the same place for more than a month. She would always make sure I would learn new techniques. But now she is dying because of a group of rouge nin. However, she managed to kill them, but they stabbed her in the arm. I healed the wound the best I can but it seems like they put something on the knife to keep the wound from closing. 

So now she is running as fast as she can to the leaf to get me to safety. She kept mumbling "She will be safe there." or "He will keep her safe." The most I can do right now is to keep her from bleeding at an exponential rate. 

We are getting closer, but I don't how much longer I can keep this up. My Chakra is running low. I can see the gate now. I feel like I might pass out. Correction I will pass out was my last thought before I did just that.

I open my eyes to see an old man above me. I take in my surroundings. I see an office. The old man speaks "You are awake. Good, but I am afraid that I have some bad news we were not able to save your mom. Your mom was only able to hand me a letter explaining your situation and told me to keep you safe before she died. I thought you were dead too until the medical ninja told me you had only exhausted your chakra stores, and that you were in a healing coma. They also told me to tell you that if you used any more you would have died.

I sent a letter to your uncle explaining that you will be living with them, but Kakashi and Itachi will be taking turns training you daily. Kakashi will teach you Ninjitsu, Genjitsu, and Fujitsu along with how to handle all types of weapons, and hand to hand combat. Itachi will teach you how to handle Kekkei-Genkai's starting with his clan, and then he will take you to the other clans here. Once you finish with that, they will teach you forbidden Jitsu's, and summoning Jitsu's. When you turn six you will start going on missions in the anabu, when you turn thirteen you will be enrolled in the academy. You have one cousin your age and one older. Itachi is the older one while Sasuke is your age. 

You have unlimited access to any information in Kohana even Kage level. Kakashi will show you around. Do you have any questions?" The old man that I now know is the Hokage said.

Honestly, I have so many questions, but I won't ask them. "No" I replied.

"Ok. Just exist these doors and he should be standing outside." He stated.

I slowly got off the couch and walked to the door. I pushed the door open. The man who I assume that is Kakashi has grayish spiky almost porcupine-like hair. Just to be sure I asked, "Are you Kakashi?" 

"And I assume you are Lilliane?" he rhetorically asked. "Follow me I am going to give you a tour." he turns and starts walking out of the building.

"Ok" I reply as I start to follow him and as we are exiting the building, and the people that we pass look at me then turn to someone next to them and start whispering. I turn back towards Kakashi and ask "how long was I out?"

"you were out two days."

"I presume that someone told the village about me then."

"Yes, it was a citizen who ran into the office about a person who apparently painted some shop owners' rocks."

"why was it so important that someone had to do that."

"well the reason why is that the person thought it was so important was Naruto, our town's four-year-old trouble maker, but I will tell you the fun story plus more later, but I need to show you where our training grounds will be."

"ok"

It was silent the rest of the way until we came closer to a woodsy area where he stopped and said, "Lilliane, this is the forbidden forest. Itachi will be here soon, and we all will introduce ourselves. Itachi and I have agreed to be honest with you and spill. We hope for you to do the same, but what is said here is kept here. We also will never use these things against each other. Unless we tell you that you can tell someone."

"I understand."

"Ok, while we wait, I will explain what is truly going to happen in your anabu years till the academy. While in the anabu you will need to create an alias that will be used in your bounty book because you will have a price on your head once you get going. When you turn ten, I will have team duty. You will be a co-leader too, but we are only on this duty if they pass their test. The only reason why you are going through this is because we know how powerful your father's bloodline is, and we need to help you hone your skills. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah it does, but what about the Naruto thing?"

"Well since we are still waiting, I will tell you. Four years ago, the nine-tailed beast known as the fox demon attacked our village. The Fourth Hokage used a Jitsu that allows you to seal your enemy into something but at the cost of the user's life. The beast was sealed inside Naruto who was born on that day. Many of the villagers that know of the incident think that Naruto is a weakened form of the beast. There was also a law passed that forbid the village from telling Naruto about what he is, and telling their children"

"so, he is a Jinchuriki like me."

"Wait you are a jinchuriki?"

"yeah, the eleven-tailed wolf. Anka is what I call her, but her full name is Ankareeda."

"I thought that she was a myth."

"well, she only lets those that she believes to be worthy to be a host. My mom and her made an agreement, and now I am a Jinchuriki."

"That is surprising. Why don't the other ones do it?"

"They all are thought to be a split of the ten tails because of their chakra levels added together make it, but actually they are all children of the ten tails and the eleven-tails. The only reason why their chakra is lower is that they are still considered children compared to their parents. Since their chakra levels are lower, they are easier to use a Sharingan on and easer to defeat in a team effort."

"Wait Jinchuriki can be controlled by a Sharingan?"

"Yea if the person is strong enough."

"So, the nine tails attacking our village could have been controlled?"

"That is possible but I would have to ask Naruto if I can talk to Kurama after I inform him of what he is but that would mean that I need to ask the Hokage."

"We can go ask him tomorrow."

"ok." after a few seconds I ask "When is Itachi supposed to be here?"

"He should be her-"

"I am right here." He interrupted.

"Soo?" I ask "Who is going first?" They both looked at each other like they were daring the other to go first. Their glare battle continued until I said, "Fine then raven boy you start."

"HA!" Kakashi went as- 

Itachi went "WHY?"

"One because I knew both of you would continue and two your up next Kakashi so don't act like that. Seriously it's like y'all are acting my age."

"I AM NOT!!!" Both of them shouted.

"But that is your proof. Itachi you need to start off."

"My name is Itachi Uchiha as you already know. My clan motto is: I swear to protect my clan and friends and to never back down in a fight even if he or she is too strong for me even if it costs me my life. My main hobby is learning new jitsu's. I have a chakra respiratory illness that will slowly get worse as I get older and the more chakra I use. I am very protective of my little brother. I am concerned about my clans hostility with the leaf. Kinda like you, I skiped through the academy and was promoted to the anabu instead of starting off as a Genin."

[A/n: this is their clan motto]

"Itachi you realize I can heal you right?"

"But that is impossible."

"No, it is not. It an ability that runs through my moms side of the family that only the female's female children can inherit. We can heal any disease, and also never get sick. Also, we can never get poisoned because our bodies naturally create antivenom or the proper antibodies. Although, if you use the medical means of keeping a wound open we would have to have the proper herbs to counter it, but since my mom made a deal with Anka I don't have that weakness. I can heal you if you want me to, and if you don't want your family knowing about me healing you I will have you swallow some of my blood. And, it will mimic the effects of your illness without harming you."

"I would like that and yes hide it because it would make my family suspicious." 

"ok, after we finish introductions and I will describe the process and side effects along with that you will end following my every direction. Kakashi your turn."

"My name is Kakashi Hatake. My clans motto is: Your foes strength doesn't define ours - we are in a state of constant evolution. One of my hobbies is relaxing and reading. My old team was all wiped out there names were Obito and Rin. Obito gave me his sharigun right when he was dying. Rin died soon after because of me. I have two kids one two years older than you and one your age. The oldest , my son Kaito, want's to be an assassin and a weapons smith. While my daughter, Tsukiko, wants to be a normal ninja. Now I am worried about both of their paths but it is their choice."

[A/n: I couldn't find their clan motto so I made on based off of a statement that said that often adapt to their situation.

"Wait did you say obito in your introduction?"

"yes, do you know that name."

"I know an uchiha with that name, and he only has one sharigun. he likes to pretend that he is Madara Uchiha or Toby. along with that he wants to complete Madara's goal even though it is partially based of a myth. It is apparently combining tailed beasts one through nine to create there apparntly full form ten tails. Well ten tails along with eleven tails are the parents, and each tail on a beast only is based on the animal and their age. It will only piss off Shinju and Ankareeda.

"Wait he is alive."

"Yeah but he will ether die one day, change his ways, or both."

"Should I alert the authorities?"

"No kakashi, otherwise they will slaughter the hosts in hope of stopping him. Well at least the places that are scared of them."

"Ok, your turn."

"My name is Liliane Striker, I also go by Liliy, Lils, and Lillith. Well, as one of you already know I am a jinchuriki of the eleven tails, and due to that I can control the elements. My mom always told me that our family motto is: Non lasciare che la tua sete di sangue scelga i tuoi nemici. It means: Don't let your bloodlust choose your enemies. My main goal is to seek justice for those who need it, and one of them is for my family"


	2. 2. A Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter contains blood.
> 
> If you cannot handle reading about the use of blood in a ritual then skip this chapter I plan on just doing the ritual in this chapter.
> 
> I made the ritual words based off a few I found and reworded (basicaly I needed to find out how to word it and I went from there) it to match the story. Do not use since it is made up and never used many things and anything can go wrong that normally go with no experience. 
> 
> This chapter is short for that reason.
> 
> You have been warned.

[Hypnotized - Simon Curtis ](https://youtu.be/pQ7MyRwlv2Q)

[Recap]

"Wait he is alive."

"Yeah but he will ether die one day, change his ways, or both."

"Should I alert the authorities?"

"No kakashi, otherwise they will slaughter the hosts in hope of stopping him. Well at least the places that are scared of them."

"Ok, your turn."

"My name is Liliane Striker, I also go by Liliy, Lils, and Lillith. Well, as one of you already know I am a jinchuriki of the eleven tails, and due to that I can control the elements. My mom always told me that our family motto is: Non lasciare che la tua sete di sangue scelga i tuoi nemici. It means: Don't let your bloodlust choose your enemies. My main goal is to seek justice for those who need it, and one of them is for my family."

[Recap over]

"Wait you can control the elements? To what extent?" Itachi asked.

"Basically I can control to the extent of about three of me concentrated form. Like that is about how much in my silhouette. That is the best I can explain it."

"oh ok"

"Ok, Kakashi I want you to make sure no one interrupts Itachi and me after I explain the progress. because if they do there will be an explosion so big it will wipe out an living life within a 80 kilometer radius and range from deaths to major injuries on an 81- 160 Kilometer radius mild to minor injuries on a 160 - 320 kilometer radius. So keep people away from us and any bonded animals away form us. The wild animals will know not to mess with us by instinct. One last thing after it is done you need to take us to a safe place. Most likely your house."

"Ok" he said as he left off.

"ok, so Itachi yes you will have to listen to me but the problem of this ritual is that is was one for having loyal servants and/or guards that would never get sick and would never be able to betray them intentionally or by accident. Now they did choose to go through the procedure. It was only able to be used by the females in the family because they are highly sought out for and used to have strong children. No, you will not lose your free will or personality, but if I give you a order it can force you to do it. I will never use that on you unless it is highly necessary. It also will make you want to protect me with your life if you are near me when I am threatened and can't handle it myself. This will hurt a lot you more than me especially because it is purging all illnesses from your blood and DNA. It also will engrave and pentagram tattoo on your stomach with my eye color that they are when I start. Another side effect is that you won't die unless I have died. If you are attacked to the point you would have died before this that body would decentagrate then respawn withing 3 kilometres of me. Now the effects on me is that I will get a tally mark on my wrist with your eye colors. black fading to red because of the sharigun"

"Quick question how bad is the pain?"

"For me where I cut and where I'm gaining a mark will feel like it is on fire, but for you, since it is purging you it will feel like you are being burned alive till you are ash. It will not kill you it just feels like it is. You won't have to speak during the whole thing I will. First I will draw a circle of blood around us. once it is sealed for me my wrist will start burning and I will have so start chanting. You will be locked in place sitting because of the circle, and I need to reach over your head. I will pour blood over your head and continue chanting then the fire feeling starts with both of us. then at the end when we are almost done you have to drink some blood. I'll continue chanting until the blood on the circle dissipates. After that we will have a short few seconds before we pass out. Do you want to do this or not?"

"I'll do it."

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes, I am."

"ok, stay still where you are at. You need to be in the center." I said as I grabbed the knife from my holster, and took my glove off. I put It in my pocket when He nodded and I slid the knife down the palm of my hand and flipped it over as my blood started falling on the ground I slowly started to walk around until it made a circle. My hand started burning. As I started walking to him I chant,

"By Air and Earth,

By Water and Fire,

Burn the Impurities away,

Replace them with strength,

Replace them with health,

Bind this one to me,

Till my death he stays,"

I cut my palm again and flip it over his hand. He now looks like he is trying not to scream as my hand burns more. I need to hurry this up.

"This one is loyal now,

And loyal he will stay,

By Moon and Sun,

My will, be done."

He starts screaming, and the pain in my hand gets stronger as my wrist starts to burn at the same level too.

"Sky and Sea,

Keep harm from me,

Cord go round,"

I cut my hand once more and poured it in his mouth.

"By blood spilled,

Now be sealed."

I finished as the blood evaporated in the air and everything went silent I fell to the ground. "Are you ok?" I asked

"I'm alive" he said as I passed out.


	3. 3. A Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My updates are going to be random for many reasons. One is school started back. I currently have writers block. I keep having days where I feel like doing nothing but curling up in a ball. Oh and once I complete the series then I may rewrite it to make more sense.

[Delusional - Simon Curtis](https://youtu.be/AWyfj7TjJfQ)

[Short recap (non triggering)]

...... "Are you ok?" I asked

"I'm alive" he said as I passed out.

[Recap over]

I opened my eyes "uggh" my hand went to my head. "Ah, yes I forgot my mom told me that part." I saw Kakashi looking at me. "Do you have any herbal painkillers, and where is Itachi?"

"He is still out in my bedroom. taking that you woke up he should be waking up soon right?" He replied as he got up from a chair.

"Maybe, he went through a lot of pain you might want to get some for him too he will be very sore." I sat up on the couch as I talked. 

"Would you like me to dissolve it in water or tea?"

"With what I did for my water, but you might want to put it in honey tea for Itachi. He One-hundred percent strained his vocal cords at best with all the screaming. The second best would be temporarily losing his voice. The worst case is permanently losing it." I said. 

I saw a door further in the house open. "Dad? When did you get home? 

"late last night Tsukiko." He said as he walked into the room. "Here he said as he handed me the cup."

"Thank you." I said as I grabbed it. Then I turned to his daughter and said, "My name is Liliane Striker. Nice to meet you" as I held my hand out. As I held my hand out I noticed it had bandages around it. 

"Nice to meet you too." she said as she shook my hand. When she let go she turned to Kakashi and asked, "where is brother."

"He went out to the mountains to meditate."

"Oh, can I go then?" she asked

"I have told you that you would have to go when he leaves."

"hmph" she pouted as she left the room.

"When he meditates he lets his chakra lash out and if he doesn't know that person is there it will attack them. Tsukiko wouldn't be able to defend herself."

"Ah makes sense. Why did you bandage my hand I would have fully healed after five minutes?" as I started taking it off.

"Well, you were still bleeding a little when I cleaned it."

"I guess it took more chakra than I thought." I finished removing the bandages and put on my glove. "I think we need to check on Itachi now."

"Yeah follow me. Oh, when I picked you two up the mark that is on Itachi appeared on the same spot on me. Do you know why?" he said as he started walking.

"Well, the only two reasons would be that it is a secrecy mark or one of your ancestors went through the ritual, and being near the fresh residue of one awakened it in you and tied me to you."

He stopped before the door and turned around to look at me. "Wait how do you know which one it is?"

"Well I am checking my wrist right now" and I flipped it over and slightly lifted my glove up and saw two black and red lines. "Do you have a sharigun?"

"Yeah, why"

"All I'm gonna say is yes to the second thing I said and that I will explain everything to you later." as soon as I finished I opened the door to the room, and turned around. I when I saw Itachi his face was a little red. I walked over and put my hand on his face. It is warmer than it should be. "Kakashi can you please bring me a lukewarm rag he is running a fever." I assume it would be from the stress from the ritual. When Kakashi returned he put the rag on Itachi's forehead.

"Well, I guess I can take this time to explain the mark. So basically one of your ancestors agreed to this. The ritual one that the females born to females in my family uses for loyal servants and guards."

"Wait do you mean it is a slavery ritual?"

"um, kinda, but it was used for protection and to make sure we don't get hurt. Also, the participant agreed beforehand knowing what would happen. They knew that they wouldn't be able to disobey a direct order. I would never do that unless it is absolutely necessary. You wouldn't be able to harm me in any way. It inter graves an instinct for that if I can't handle a deadly situation targeting me by myself then you will defend me with your life. Technically you are because you can't die unless I die, and if I die you die. So, that means you can never get sick or poisoned."

"What about my kids tho?"

"I guess that they wouldn't be bound unless they are in a ritual or touched someone right after they were in that one."

"Oh, I guess it is not that bad then."

"It is never bad unless the person you have sworn to is toxic, or abusive. The worst part would be during the ritual because you will feel like you are being burned alive, unless someone tries to burn you alive. You would still live though."

"And he went through that."

"Yeah. I warned him how painful it would be for him considering it burns away all impurities in the DNA that can cause any problems, but for you, it just activated a dormant gene. I only felt the fire where I cut myself and where my tally marks appeared."

"I got lucky then."

"Yes, you did. Oh, and you need to keep your mark hidden as long as you can."

"Why?"

"Because in some places it is considered a mark of evil."

"What do you mean by mark of evil."

"Well, mom told me there was once a place she lived at where that mark was considered evil and would cause you to be killed or burnt alive."

"Where did she live then?"

"I don't know she said I was too young to know.

"I call bs. you act way too mature for your age to be considered too young."

"Well that is what she said, but I don't know her reasoning."

"Oh" he said as I started to see some movement besides me.

"I think he is starting to get some tea will you go get his tea?"

"Yeah." he replied as he left the room.

"I never want to do that again" Itachi rasped at the same time.

"And you won't have too unless you decide to light yourself on fire."

"Stop. I'm in pain."

"And whose choice was it to do this. Also, Kakashi Is bringing Honey tea with herbal pain killers over here." I said as Kakashi entered.

"Oh, I almost forgot for now on both of you cant have regular painkillers because they will instantly burn out of your system."

"Fuck!" They said at the same time.

"Shouldn't we be heading to the compound soon? Wouldn't uncle start to be worried about now?"

"Hey, Kakashi shouldn't we at least give her a tour before Liliane and I go home since that is what we were supposed to do after introductions?"

"Yeah, we should. What about we start at the market place first."

"Liliane? How do you feel about us taking you to the market place?"

"That would bee a cool place to start at. Would I be able to get some stuff while I am there."

"sure as long as you can carry it." They walk towards the front door of the house. I guess It is time to start walking again."

"I have an Infinite storage scroll with different sections."

"Please tell me that you are not a shop-a-holic," Itachi said. Huh. His mom must take him on shopping trips often. 

"No, I just have supplies I need to get. And I also need to get craft supplies because I make my own clothes and patchwork along with many other things. Also, I can tell that I will have to fix my clothes a lot when I start training."

"Do you have any other talents we need to know."

"Let's see. Since we were on the run and surviving on our own I learned how to kill, cook, and preserve my own game. I learned how to use any fur hide to make blankets, rugs, and coats. I had to learn how to make my own weapons. I had to learn how to build a shelter whether on the ground, in the ground, on the sea, and even in the trees. I also would sometimes go into town and sell some items I made for stuff we needed but couldn't find at that time."

"Wait you make your own weapons like what?"

"Well like the knife well technically called an athame I used last night" I said as I pulled it out. They stopped and turned around. It was an athame the blade was made with a metal that made it look like it was reflecting the colors of the rainbow. The blade also was sharpened on both sides. The handle looked like it had a bunch of jewels melted down on a black handle and at the very end it had a pentagram on it.

"You made that."

"Yea because in all the town ninja tools were in they were very expensive. Also If your son needs help making them I can teach him." I said as we continued walking

"I'll tell him."

"Ok, and while we are talking about talents do you guys have any extra talents."

"I just come up with crazy sayings, and I am very sassy."

"I can eat a whole meal in just a second that people look away from me eating."

"Why do you do that."

"It is funny watching them try to figure out what is underneath."

"Wait. How many people have tried to outright take it off."

"There have been so many attempts that I lost count."

"Doesn't it get difficult some times?"

"Occasional person here and there."

"The only people who have seen me without it is my family."

"That is kinda funny. So many people must be asking them how you look."

"yea sometimes they tell me the bribes that they have gotten."

"Woah, what is the craziest one so far?"

"Well, I think one was a bribe to give them all their extra earnings for the next two years."

"Dang." I said as we finally came in town again and I started to hear the whispers

'Why is she still here?'

'Why is her hair purple?'

'I heard that she is related to THAT kid.'

'Is she going to cause a ruckus like him?'

'Why did they let an outsider in?'

'Why are they escorting her?'

'She must be dangerous.'

'I heard that she killed her parents.' 

Now that was when I lost it and decided to put on my child facade and say. "Cousin Itachi, when are we going to see my mommy?"

He looked confused for a few seconds and caught on, "Well, Lils she is going to be asleep for a while?"

"But, when will she wake up?" I asked grabbing the sleeve of his shirt.

He stopped "It's gonna be a long time. You will see her when you are older." And picked me up for what I believe to be dramatic effect. Once I was settled he continued walking.

I whispered, '"well now that I did that I will need to pay you back for the supplies today storing items wouldn't be too suspicious, but paying for them will because I acted like I didn't understand anything like that."

"It is ok." he replied. After that word spread quickly and that gossip slowed down and they started to assume that he was babysitting me while hanging out with a friend. The tour of the place went well and I got many Items a lot of fabric some with patterns. I plan on using the patterned ones to decorate my room. I am even going to make and carve my own bed. I got many thick metal sheets but Kakashi had to pay for them under the excuse as practice for his son so I decided to tell him that we will split the amount of metal in half when we head back.

It was calm until I heard a "HEY GET BACK HERE YOU MENACE!!!" from a guy who sounded like he was in his-mid thirties.

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME YOU LOOSER!!!" from a boy about my age. I looked to Kakashi and Itachi and gave them a questioning look. Once they nodded I took off after that kid but in a brisk pace like I was looking at the shops in awe with them following behind me.


	4. My plans as of right now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have been working on other parts of the series as my inspiration hits me in different areas at different times. so I am going to explain my current plans.

Fandoms this series will have

The dimensions (fandoms) in this series she will go to range from books - manga - anime - movies - tv series (not in order of travel.) as of right now excluding her home dimension.

Naruto

Baku no hero academia

Harry Potter

The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod

Fairy tail

House

Twilight saga (I kinda want to change a god bit of events and make it more rational)

The Winx club (first three or four seasons as this was my favorite show till I was in sixth grade.)

Teen wolf (the tv series)

Beyblade Burst Evolution

Percy Jackson series

Maximum ride series

What I am currently writing on

Naruto

Harry potter (kinda)

The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod

I made this to explain why It is taking me so long to write new chapters. It is because I am having inspiration for parts that will come later in the story, my school/college life, and my home life are kind of interrupting right now. Also once I start picking up on new chapters this can be used as a reference for future fandoms that will be included and what I am/have working/worked on. Yall can also use this post as a prediction board for what ships are going to happen or the future plot line, but I will confirm nothing. Also if yall did predict right I will do a shout out at the end of the chapter that the plot/ship reveal happened, and no fighting in the comments.


	5. 4. A helping hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have been inactive for a while, but I finished this chapter. I also noticed a lot of errors in my previous chapters so when I finish this part of the series (aka the Naruto section) I will correct/add stuff to all chapters. The editing will not happen until I finish this section to avoid any confusion my spontaneous mind may create.

[White Flag by Bishop Briggs](https://youtu.be/bGm6OmjcBxE)

**Ok so trigger warning for the first part of the chapter. This contains the assault of a small child and blood. If this triggers you or if you don't want to see wait until you see that it looks like it skips many lines and says "It is safe to read now for those that chose to skip." since I do plan for this to be a long chapter. Fun fact ctrl + g = a bar that allows you to search for a word or phrase in a page on a website. ctrl + f allows you to do that in a document also does same thing on webpage as the other one. No I am not doing this to make you suffer. Writing is my form of venting/coping. You can read the recap but after that skip to that part if you need/want to skip it. I do swap between multiple different platforms while typing so the formatting may be a little different throughout the chapters.**

[recap]

It was calm until I heard a "HEY GET BACK HERE YOU MENACE!!!" from a guy who sounded like he was in his mid thirties.

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME YOU LOOSER!!!" from a boy about my age. I looked to Kakashi and Itachi and gave them a questioning look. Once they nodded I took off after that kid but in a brisk pace like I was looking at the shops in awe with them following behind me.

[recap over]

We continued our brisk pace of course we only went fast enough to track where he went by scent until we got to the point where we can hop across the roofs without others seeing us. when we hit the mostly deserted part of town. I could see glass bottles everywhere. It sets me on edge. I feel like something bad is going to happen I thought and as soon as I thought of that I felt chills go down my spine. Then I faintly smelt freshly spilled blood oh come on I had to jinx myself.

I started to run fast, zipping from one roof top to another to another one in a frenzy. I halted my movements when I saw him. 'No it can't be.' I saw glass embedded in his skin and blood coming from the cuts. 'why!?'

"HOW DARE YOU HURT MY BABY! I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Anka shouted as she took over, and leapt off the roof. Welp, there goes the plan of asking the Hokage for permission to tell Naruto I as I saw the culprit start to laugh.

"What can a tiny girl like you do to me? Call your mommy." He mocked.

"No I can kill you by ripping your head off your neck and then burning your corpse." She said as she brought some of her chakra forward giving me pinkish purple wolf ears and two wolf tails. Then jumped at him.

All of a sudden I was yanked back by the collier of my shirt. "You can't kill a civilian."

"He hurt my Kurama. He will pay" she said as she kept trying to get my body out of his hold.

"I get it you have your mama bear instincts running right now, but if you continue the counsel will try to kill both your host and your son's. Just let Itachi take care of him." 

Welp, that is the fastest I felt her retreat when she doesn't get her way. "Thank you kakashi. That is the fastest I felt her recede when she is that wound up and doesn't get her way." He let go of my shirt and I darted to Naruto. There are many shards covering his head and torso, and he has also passed out. I used a little bit of the wind control I have even though this is a risky move and gently made any shards near him move away from the approximate area.

I pulled out cloth, water, a water basin, tweezers, cloth bandages, clean scissors, and a surgical needle/thread from my pocket seal. Then I got the thread and needle ready and put it on my lap. I poured the water from the bottle into the basin and dampened the cloth. 

I started removing the shards one by one cleaning the blood up between shards only stopping when I needed to close up a deep cut. Once I finished the head I bandaged it. "Kakashi can you help me carefully cut his shirt off so I won't make the cuts worse or deeper. After that I need you to check to see if he has glass in his legs, but it looks like he was just aiming for the head and torso. If he has some on the legs then I will need you to cut them up to the highest point if manageable. If it is not then completely cut off the pants."

"ok" he replied.

We hastily cut the shirt off. and I started the process with his arms then moved to his torso.I had to gently as possible lift him up to work on the back and bandage it up. "Did you see anything on the legs?"

"no, I didn't see any tears."

"ok, since the ankle area of his pants are open I got to cut up to about the calves because of stray shards. Then I got to tend to his feet."

"Why do you even know this?"

"well" I say as I start cutting the fabric "It is more of of experience I have, any normal medical ninja would have to use a magnifying glass to check for smaller shards but due to Anka's power I can see objects about three feet away from me one hundred times better than a normal person. Also despite common belief you do not use foreign healing jitsu’s on a child that hasn't shown signs of being able to use chakra. That means none unless it is from the birth parents or the person itself." I said as I started checking for glass and removing it if I see any on the legs.

"Wait what do you mean by person itself? You just said if they were a child that hasn't shown signs of being able to use chakra?" Kakashi asked, confused.

"I think she means if they were in a situation of being a host to a jinchuriki." Itachi said from the end of the ally.

"Kind of they can be a host to any being or it can be an reincarnation of a person that is trying to help its reincarnate survive." I replied. "Any foreign chakra can cripple the person's chakra if they have not shown any signs of it yet except for the exceptions I said earlier." I finished with the feet at that point.

"Oh?"

"yeah, that is the basic cracked down version."

"Ok."

**"It is safe to read now for those that chose to skip."**

"Hey, Kakashi I am done. Can you carry Naruto and we can go back to your place?"

"Shure." He crouched down and picked Naruto up then stood. 

"He should wake up in a few hours, and Kurama should have healed any internal injuries that have occurred."

"How do you know that?" Kakashi asked.

"Well I factored many things based off of Kurama's power and personality and contributed it to how willing he is to heal Naruto. "

"Know what I don't want to know how willing he is."

"Good decision."

“Shouldn’t we when Naruto wakes have food for a long discussion for all of us including your children?”

“I guess but what if my kids eavesdrop?”

“Well based on what I heard about your son we need to have him in the room. Hey Itachi? Would you be willing to take care of Tsukiko while the four of us have a conversation?”

“Shure.”

-Le small time skip-

“Hey, Kakashi?”

“Yeah?”, he says from another room in the house.

“It looks like he is going to wake up soon.”

“Ok. Do you want me to get started on the food for everyone so we all can eat when he wakes?” he replied

“Shure.”

I turned around and faced Itachi. “Can you send in Kaito and after that distract Tsukiko?”

"yeah. But what am I supposed to do since food is not ready?" He asked.

"well I have a hunch about Kaito, and I need to talk to him in a separate room to confirm it. Also I need to see what type of chakra he has."

"That does not cover Tsukiko. What shall I do to distract her?"

"Maybe start off telling her about some cool ninja techniques. The ones that are not secret."

"ok, I will be back." 

"ok, I'll be in the room you were in this morning." I said as I started walking. Soon the door opened and Kaito walked in. Unlike his sister who shared Kakashi’s hair color, his hair is blackish brown but has occasional greyish streaks. The streaks are the only thing that resembles kakashi. His eyes are amber vs his fathers and sisters onyx eyes.

“I was told that you wanted to talk to me.” he asked after he closed the door.

“Yes, I have a hunch and I would like to confirm it also. I am willing to show you some weapon making techniques sometime.”

“What do you mean by a hunch?”

“Well I was told that your chakra backlashes on people you do not know is there when meditating.” 

" Um. yes why? "

"To confirm that question can I see your chakra? I know this may seem like a weird question, but it is necessary for the hunch."

"Sure. I guess." he replied as he let some all of his chakra loose. 

as soon as that happened Anka said, ‘wait a minute. I know who's chakra that is. It's the one tailed dragon  Seiryū.’ 

‘Should I ask him, or would he be offended by that?’

‘Considering who it is the host most likely will reveal it if, and only if you reveal yours first.’

“Well" I say as I some of Anka’s chakra. “My hunch was proven correct. you are a fellow jinchuuriki correct?”

"Yes. How were you able to tell I was a jinchuuriki just by hearing how I meditate?"

“The backlash part was a dead give away. .It is a very common thing amongst fellow jinchuuriki. I only know because I used to be friends with another one.” 

“Okay."

"One last thing. Despite many ninja beliefs, jinchuuriki are not limited to nine. There are hundreds jinchuuriki that exist."

"Wait? You are telling me there's more?"

“Yes, but unless you are a trusted host to a  bijuu you will never find it out. There are a few exceptions to that rule though. For example new ones, and ones I have forgotten."

"Okay, I think I get it. Can I go now?"

"Yes, Can you please help Itachi distract your sister while your father and I talk to naruto? Ramen will also be made, and be delivered to y'all"

“Shure.” He replied as he left the room. After a few seconds I left the room and went to the kitchen where kakashi is.

“Hey? Food is done Lilliane, but while I take food to the others I would like for you to give Naruto his." 

“Shure” I say as I pick up his meal. “Will you come back here and grab both my and your meal? "

"Yes."

"Okay." I replied as he leaves the room. I walk into the living room where Naruto is sitting up. “Hey Naruto. Kakashi made this we will need to talk to you about something.”

“Sweet! Free Ramen!"

"Naruto, please drop the act.”

“How do you know it's an act?"

"Because I'm well aware how to put on a child act."

“Okay you caught me what do you want?”

“To talk.”

“Sure.” 

"I would like to start off with a few questions. Do you know who your parents are, and do you know what happened the day they died?”

“Yes I know who my parents are, the previous Hokage and his wife. I also know why my father did not give me the Namazake name. I also know that I am a jinchuuriki. but not even the old man or anyone else knows that I know this.”

“As much as I want to scold you for not telling the Hokage I will not. Only because this may be the best way to keep this Village Council I'm turning you into a weapon or killing you."

"Thank you. How do you know this is my reasoning?” 

"Well it is because the Village leaders can be cruel especially ones that are lead by civilians.” at this point Kakashi has walked in with my and his food.

“Are you ahead in your ninja skills or do you need help?”

“I may need a little help.” 

I look at Kakashi and ask, “Would you be willing to help him learn while you're teaching me?"

“Sure the more the merrier "he said sarcastically "but seriously I'm willing to help."


End file.
